


can i call u 2nite?

by CanadianAnchor



Series: Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Have this fic while I struggle with my other one, I WILL FILL THE TAG MYSELF IF I HAVE TO, I'm Sorry, M/M, No beta we die like my creativity, Skephalo needs more content istg, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor
Summary: He was beautifulHe was everything pure in the world.Skeppy was in love, so so in love. He was drowning...
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Filling the Skephalo tag because IT NEEDS LOVE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990945
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	can i call u 2nite?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpanishNightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishNightmares/gifts).



“Skeppy!” came the bouncing greeting, a voice the brunet would know anywhere.

Skeppy knew Bad like he knew the sun set and rose each day. He would know him blind. Identifying him by smell and touch alone. He knew him better than he knew himself.

“Bad!” He greeted back, smiling as long arms wrapped around his shoulders. A warm feeling bubbled in his gut. He basked in the whirling emotion that was Badboyhalo, colorful, and bright.

“How’s everything been? I’m sorry I’ve been so busy,” the taller one shuffled on his heels. His hood slowly flapped in the breeze. Soft brown locks tousled by the wiles of the wind. Baby soft skin and calloused hands. Sparkling eyes that he could drown in.

_ He’s beautiful. _

_ He’s untouchable. _

Skeppy laughed, scratching the back of his neck. “It’s fine, Bad. We’re hanging out now aren’t we?” Bad smiled in response.

Oh, how Skeppy loved that smile.

“True!” Bad nodded. “Do you have anything you wanna do? Anything fun?”

_ Everything is fun as long as it’s with you. _

He swallowed the words. “Let’s go troll people,” he spoke excitedly.

“Sounds great. Lead the way, Sir Skeppy!”

_ Bad was captivating. _

_ Who was Skeppy to poison such beauty? _

He felt it in his gut, a swirling venom, waiting to strike. Something ugly, something he didn’t want the one he loved most to see. So he stayed distant.

When Bad reached for his hand he didn’t take it.

_ Oh, how much he wanted to. _

Slowly being consumed by his own love. He didn’t mind. 

He doomed from the start, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> MADE THIS FOR A FRIEND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MATE
> 
> https://discord.gg/whqXmqR7qb
> 
> <3


End file.
